When the old fell for the young
by HellSpawned
Summary: Castiel, angel King of the Holy kingdom must come to terms with his new life when his older brother gives him to the demon King in exchange for the Perdition kingdom signing a treaty. At age 20, Castiel is thrown into the princes harem after being taken away from the only home he ever knew, and has to deal with the princes cruel ways. (Destiel, omega/alpha, Mpreg, WingKink.)
1. Prologue

**Author Notes: Okay guys! This is my first story so be gentle! Things to know is that Cas's father died last year, and he is ten years old, and so is Dean! Ok, short and sweet notes, enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel dipped his bare foot into the cool water of the fountain which was in the middle of the garden, the wild erotic flowers blooming all over the place, making vibrant colors flood your vision the moment you entered. This was the one place Castiel knew his father demanded to be kept perfect at all times, even after his passing.

Castiel pulled up his white dress like robe so that it would not get wet, for if it did, Castiel didn't think the maids would like redressing him in the middle of the day.

Castiel pulled his large black wings closer to his body, sitting down on the edge of the fountain and dipping his feet in until they were completely submerged. He leaned over from where he sat to touch the surface of the water, getting his hands good and wet before he ran them over his warm feathers, cooling his wings off from the blazing heat of the day.

Castiel looked up and around when he heard laughter, turning his neck to look behind him, only shocked to see a young boy, with a dark red slowly wagging devils tail, standing about ten feet away and smirking at him.

Castiel stood instantly in defense, quickly stepping out of the fountain and taking a stance, his wings raised high above him in a defensive position, every feather standing on end and on alert.

"D-_Demon_." Castiel found himself stating, his voice coming out squeaky and weak, a sad side effect of puberty. He was already ten years old, and his flight feathers hadn't even grown in yet, he hadn't even popped his knot either, and apparently his voice hadn't matured, making him sound like a baby.

It frightened Castiel, since most younger hatchlings his age had already reached maturity, but he was just the pure sign of a callow angel. Not mentally, since he knew he was intelligent as well as had his fair share of common sense, but physically he was hopeless. And to make matters worst, he was the crown Prince of the Holy Kingdom, meaning every subject of the kingdom would be waiting on him to mature...to take the throne after his older brother, Lucifer, who was the current King after his fathers death, stepped down or passed.

And now he stood in the garden, with a demon kneeled over crying in laughter, it's tail slapping the ground as it held its stomach and was on it's knees in hysteria. Castiel was suppose to protect this kingdom when he was older from this filth, demons...the _enemy_, and yet he couldn't even address it without it taking him as a complete joke. Castiel felt his heart sink at the sad fact of the matter.

Castiel could smell the demon from here. It smelt of old spice, and woods and fire. Nothing Castiel had ever smelt in one place before.

How a demon got on castle grounds without it being caught was beyond Castiel, but he felt fear start to grasp him from the inside as he recognized the danger of the situation. He had never seen a demon before, but he had studied many pictures. You had to learn the enemy to beat the enemy. That was always what his father would say.

Demons were bad. They hurt angels like Castiel. Hurt them bad. That was what father had taught him before he died. And father was never wrong.

Castiel crossed his small arms over his chest as he glared at the demon who was starting to compose itself now. If he ran away to his brother, Castiel knew he would never forgive himself. He needed to take a stand, to stop being afraid. If he beat this demon, he would prove to his brother that he was strong. Like his brother was when he was a hatchling.

"Y-you're not suppose to be here." Castiel said slowly, trying to keep his voice steady and not show the true fear he felt. The demon just smiled widely, standing up now, reforming its posture but still chuckling lightly. Castiel lost his breath when he recognized the shear beauty of the demon. He had fiery grass green eyes, sun kissed skin, dirty blond hair, a face full of freckles that Castiel wanted to count all day and a smile to kill for, outlined by plump feminine lips. But the long red tail ruined the possibility of Castiel making friends with the boy. For he was the enemy.

An enemy that underestimated him apparently. And that would be the fools downfall, and to Castiel's advantage.

"Geez, I heard you were cute, but...no one told me you were gorgeous." The demon said walking forward, as of it was his _right_.

Castiel took two large steps back on principle, until the back of his calfs were at the edge of the fountain.

"STAY BACK!" Castiel cried out, feeling his heart hammer. The demon looked bewildered, with an agape expression and wide eyes. The expression of shock.

"What's the matter? Are you...are you scared of me?" The demon asked smirking as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"N-n-no." Castiel stuttered while quickly shaking his head.

The demon smiled widely as if in victory.

"You're scared!" The demon exclaimed as if it was suppose to be mocking. Castiel just stared at the creature, not responding.

"Geez, If your scared of me...how are you gonna carry my babies?" The demon asked with a furrowed brow in confusion. Castiel felt his heart stop in shock. He was innocent but not ignorant of the ways off life. He knew where children came from. They came from omegas. Meaning this demon was assuming that Castiel was an omega just because he hadn't matured yet. Being called an omega, especially when you were of royal blood like Castiel was, was nothing but insult.

"I'm not an omega!" Castiel exclaimed angrily, his wings flapping in irritation at this creatures assumption.

"Course you are! Why just look at you! You're my age and you look like a girl! And we're gonna have babies together, my Pa said so." The demon said proudly making anger coil through Castiel's stomach, like a snake made of ice.

Castiel couldn't believe his ears as he glared at this abomination.

"Do you know who I am?! I would never carry demon babies! Demons are evil and dirty!" Castiel spit out venomously, impressed by how angry he sounded.

The demon looked shocked before glaring.

"Whatever, think what you wanna think." The demon said bitterly, it's tail raised in rage as Castiel's wings were.

"I'm not thinking, I know! I'm not an omega! My bloodline is pure other like yours! My father said so! I'm not an omega. I'm gonna rule the land like my big brother!" He said surely.

The demon just smirked, not taking any of this seriously.

"Geez, now you sound like Sam." The demon said smiling fondly as he thought of something, making Castiel confused.

"I don't know who you think you are..." Castiel began, only to trail off when the demon took one more step forward but Castiel stayed still not knowing what to do.

"DEAN!"

Castiel looked up with wide eyes as a large..._much larger_...demon walked into the garden. Castiel felt the blood freeze in his veins as he watched frozen in fear as the larger demon picked up the smaller demon while shaking his head. The smaller demon instantly struggled, looking displeased.

"Pa! No!" The demon whined loudly, struggling hard in the other demons grasp.

Castiel just stared as the bigger demon put the smaller demon down, holding him still as he addressed him.

"Dean, go back to Bobby."

"But-"

"No buts. Go. _Now_." The bigger demon growled in a deep voice making the fine hairs on the back of Castiel's neck stand on end.

The smaller demon huffed in annoyance, glancing one last time at him with those eletric green orbs before retreating, stomping away leaving Castiel alone in the garden with the adult demon. Castiel felt his breathing grow rapid, his chest moving up and down violently in terror.

The demon was an adult, with leather and armor as well as fine blood colored robes. Its short salt and peppered beard signified it was older, and its squinted brown eyes told Castiel it was thinking something out in its head. Castiel could smell this demons scent more clearly since it was older, it's scent permeating the air and making Castiel nervous.

The adult demon stood up and took one step forward and Castiel found himself shrieking at the top of his lungs.

"LUCIFER!" He screamed going to back up, but forgetting the well was behind him. He lost his balance, taking the long fall backwards.

Suddenly he was soaked to the bone, water being poured on him from the fountain, making his white robe transparent and his feathers stick together as they grew heavy with water.

It was only a few moments before Lucifer was standing infront of him, helping him up and out of the water, shaking his head in disapproval. Castiel shook in terror as he stared at the demon a ways off from them, his wings tremblings more noticeably now they were wet.

"Well, I have to say he's a screamer." The bigger demon said giving a half smile. Lucifer just shook his head while sighing deeply.

"It is a habit I tried breaking him of, but it is in his nature after all." His older brother said in a disappointed voice. Castiel couldn't believe his ears. Was his brother really talking to this demon?

"Brother, what's going on?" Castiel whined pitifully shooting a fearful glance at the demon before looking up at Lucifer.

"Hush Castiel. What have I told you about speaking out of tune?" His brother asked angrilly making Castiel shrink away and clutch to his brothers robes in sorrow, remembering the punishment last time he did this.

His brother had milked his oil glands, which were the most sensitive things on his body, until they were sunken in and then swelled up and swollen from overuse. The memory was painful as well as scarring, and Castiel had learned not to push his brothers kindness, for it did have its limits. And he did not want to repeat that experience ever again.

"Oh please! I didn't mean to!" Castiel pleaded tugging on his brothers long pristine rope in a begging gesture.

"Don't play the woe is me card Castiel. I'm exhausted from forgiving your mishaps." Lucifer said dismissively makeing Castiel become desperate. His brothers tremendous shear white wings (a contrast to his own) made Castiel look down and away in respect as they raised in irritation.

Castiel felt tears burn his eyes as he snuggled his face into his brothers robes in dismay.

He heard his brother sigh deeply again before speaking.

"We would not want you to become disobedient and have to have me discipline you again now would we?" Lucifer asked in a considerate voice, as if Castiel didn't remember. Castiel shook his head quickly while looking up at his brother with wide eyes.

"You are truly one delicate creature, so much so that I just don't know what to do with you anymore." Lucifer said while running a rough hand through Castiel's silky velvet like soft hair, his nails digging lightly into the fragile flesh of his skull.

Lucifer looked up when the demon cleared his throat, his wings twitching a little.

"I would not worry about the screaming John, it's just a side effect of his age...sorry if he surprised you." Lucifer said smiling while running his hand through Castiel's head, like petting a common dog.

The demon just smiled back before shaking his head.

"It's quite alright. If he screams like that on his courting night, well...it would be a good night indeed." The demon said making Lucifer chuckle. Castiel didn't understand what that meant, but he didn't like it.

"Castiel, this is King John of Winchester. He's come here to inspect you." Lucifer said surely making Castiel's heart tighten.

"I-Inspect me?" Castiel found his voice go weak again, showing fear like an alpha shouldn't.

Lucifer reached down, unbuttoning his soaked robes making Castiel pannic. Castiel stepped away but Lucifer held him steady before giving him a warning glare. Castiel stilled in fear before he knew it, his older brother was shucking his clothes off, leaving Castiel bare and without his dignity infront of the large demon.

He shivered, his wings withering in absolute humiliation as his damp body was displayed. He tried to cuddle into Lucifers robes but Lucifer just held him still and surely as the demon walked over. When the demon crouched down infront of him, he was so petrifyed that he couldn't even breath.

The demon ran gentle huge calloused hands over his fair soft milky skin, but his touch was kind, not rough and bitter like Lucifers was.

Castiel's flinched when the demon reached up, cupping his cheek before cradling his head and pulling his skull slowly backwards so Castiel's throat was exposed. And no angel in their right mind would let their throat be so vulnerable, even an omega would fight in horror. The throat was where his heart beated, other like a demons which laid in their chest. That was the reason when angels sang it was so beautiful his father would tell him. But here Castiel stood, letting this monster hold his dry life in its clawed hands.

The demon poked its nose at the crook of Castiel's neck, taking long deep breaths before pulling away with wide brown eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't here seeing it myself. You weren't lying...I hadn't believed you at first, but he's definatly a bitch." John said smiling gently up at Lucifer, making Castiel duck his head in shyness. Castiel didn't know what bitch meant, but it couldn't be good if it was coming from a demons lips.

"His body isn't developed yet...as expected, but he would make a fine consort in Dean's harem when he's older." John continued looking pleased. Castiel felt his wing shake vigorously as the demon reached under and dug his clawed hand in, feeling around the soft downy feathers before grasping the oil gland lightly, making Castiel's knees go weak, the only thing supporting his limb body was Lucifer holding him up under the shoulders.

"Great reaction time too." The demon said smiling.

"My guess is you've been with an angel before." Lucifer said knowingly and the demon nodded.

"Once, yes, but that's of the past." The demon said thoughtfully.

"So do we have an agreement?" Lucifer asked picking up Castiel, which he was grateful for, wrapping him in the extra dry robes that pooled around his feet.

The demon stood nodding as it smiled.

"Yes, I believe we do."

Lucifer looked pleased but Castiel still didn't understand why Lucifer was talking to this demon, and letting him touch him.

"The treaty is law then. I expect to be summoned when he reaches his first heat." The demon said, Lucifer nodded easily and then they shook hands before John retreated leaving Castiel in the garden with Lucifer.

There was a long pregnant pause as Castiel watched the danger leave, his breathing becoming more steady now and questions filling his head.

"What-"

"Hush Castiel. Talking is not becoming one of your favored assets." Lucifer bit out before carrying him to the exit of the garden.

Castiel didn't touch further on the subject. And when they got inside the palace, Castiel recognized the scent. The demons were gone, that was for sure, their scent just a memory now in the back of Castiel's mind. And so, life went on. Or in Castiel's case, had just begun.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Promise me

**Ten years later.**

* * *

Castiel looked down at the piece of parchment on his old wooden desk, feeling fatigued and delayed in a way that he had never felt before. He read the lines over and over again in disbelief, the swirly cursive bleeding together as Castiel's nerves rose, making his vision go fuzzy. The quill he held in his hand was made of one of his fine flight feathers, the ink pure black, a contrast as it dripped down onto the paper which had yellowed with age.

Castiel placed the quill down clearing his throat and shifting in his chair, his large pitch black wings pulled in at his sides as he read the document over again.

Castiel couldn't believe nor comprehend this document. Lucifer, his older brother, had died five years ago due to a fatal illness, leaving the kingdom for Castiel to rule.

But now, all these years later, a letter from the South Kingdom (The Kingdom of Perdition) was demanding an audience with Lucifer.

Had they not had the audacity to consult with his kingdom and find out what was going on? Of course not, they were demons. All they did was conquer and fight. They didn't think or strive for peace or care for politics like angels did. _Like Castiel's kingdom did_. Their King, who was an alpha, probably thought with his knot instead of his head. Typical for a common alpha.

Castiel had been ruling the Holy Kingdom for five years, five good, prosperous, years ever since Lucifer died, as the new Holy King. And he had never received a problem that rendered him this useless and left him this confused before.

It was _beyond_ frightening.

Castiel was not ignorant nor oblivious. He knew what he was. He was the exception of his bloodline. An omega. Even though the line of Holy Angel Kings had sworn to never bare an omega, somehow Castiel had been blind to this rule when being created and came out an abomination.

Castiel remembered how his brother had kept his sex a secret from the kingdom, how he had done everything in his power to ensure Castiel was raised as any young alpha was, in the safety of palace walls, away from the publics eye. Problem was, when Lucifer died, Castiel only being fifteen at the time and approaching his first heat, had to take matters into his own hands.

He had been sure to summon healers when he was crowned King, so that they could at least give him suppressants if not change his sinful sex, helping him deal with his body so no one figured out what he really was. He made them all swear to complete silence, thinking that he would never be found out. _Until now_.

Castiel thought Lucifer had told no one of him being an omega, but apparently he was wrong.

This document proved that.

It explained an agreement his brother had made about ten years ago, when Castiel was nothing but a mere hatchling, stating that Castiel would be handed over into the custody of the Kingdom of Perdition by the time he reached twenty years of age or by the time of his first heat. He then would be expected to bare the kingdom an heir.

In exchange, the fighting would stop and the Kingdom of Perdition would lay down their swords and live for the next fifty years in peace, and also the Holy Kingdom would receive the western territory which was up for grabs at the time.

It didn't take much to put two and two together. Obviously the Kingdom of Perdision was desperate at the time, and willing to give up everything when they heard that a Holy son had been born an omega. That was their chance to tangle the bloodline of the two kingdoms and hopefully live together as a larger United Kingdom. The document also supplied that everything would be done under the table, meaning it was to be done in complete silence and secrecy.

Castiel stared at the words in shock as he read what would have happened to him if Lucifer hadn't died. He would have been transported to the South Kingdom before Lucifer made a proclamation that Castiel had died of an unknown illness. Castiel couldn't believe his brother had been willing to lie about what happened to him. To fake his death. The irony of the situation was incredible, seeing Lucifer had been the one to fall prey to a fatal illness.

The baby that Castiel was supposed to bare would become the new King of the Holy Kingdom, and they had been planning to write it off as Lucifer's son and heir. Castiel just shook his head in disbelief. His brother had been planning all of this...to make his life a living hell. Castiel was only relieved now that his brother had gotten what he deserved. Perhaps it was the Lord working in mysterious ways, or just dumb luck, Castiel didn't know, but he was grateful towards either.

It was funny to think the worst thing that could happen to the Holy Kingdom was an omega angel being born into the royal family, but to the Kingdom of Perdision, it was the best thing that probably happened to them in centuries. Finally a chance for them to soil the holy bloodline.

Castiel sneered in disgust at the thought. Courting with a demon. It was beyond blasphemy and sicker then necrophilia**.**

Castiel then read the next section more carefully, which basically listed the consequences if the Holy Kingdom didn't hold up their end of the treaty. It explained in great detail that the Perdition kKingdom would go to war with the Holy kingdom again, slaughter thousands of angels...his subjects...unmercifully and then conquer and destroy his Kingdom.

Castiel bit his lip as he glared at the words, a silent rage filling him making the room feel small and heated.

The large perfect signature of his brother was at the bottom of the document, in worn out ink stating that he understood and agreed to all of this. So this was the same document signed all those years ago, not a new one. The demons were just sending it back as a reminder that Castiel's twentieth birthday was tomorrow, and they wanted to meet to discuss transaction plans, as if Castiel was a scrap of meat. It disgusted Castiel to the very brink of madness.

It said they would be coming here... to _his_ kingdom to take _him_ away from _his_ people.

He was maybe just a mere little pointless omega all those years ago, but now he was King. Running a kingdom with thousands of angels looking up to him for direction. If he left, the kingdom would fall. But if he stayed, the kingdom would fall either way. Castiel had a strong army in his grasp but not as strong as the demons. Probably why Lucifer was so desperate to get them out of the last war. The Kingdom of Perdition had the most fiercest warriors and strongest alphas, their reputation was not to be over looked when discussing war.

"Demons..." Castiel mumbled angrily, crumbling up the document and throwing it off to the side, his breathing escalated and his wings shaky now.

He rubbed his forehead before putting his face in his hands. Everything had just went completely downhill with one document, one document that had practically just ruined his life.

He couldn't let his kingdom figure out he was an omega...there would be anarchy and rebellion, and probably a civil war. Castiel knew his people. They would never agree knowingly to a bitch taking the throne. It just was not how things were done.

Castiel knew what he had to do. He just hoped it would work in his favor. He had a duty as the ruler of this Kingdom, and he would rather die then see a demon take his throne. Meaning he didn't have much of a choice.

"Balthazar." He called, looking over at his knight, the head of the royal guard, who was standing guard at the door like he was ordered. The knight looked up instantly from where he had been dozing, his eyes wide with attention.

"Prepare a feast for tomorrow, I will be expecting guests." Castiel said briskly standing up, his long white cloak trailing behind him as he padded across the hard wooden floors with bare feet.

"Guest sire?" Balthazar asked in a concerned voice, his white and grey dappled wings shifting uncomfortably. Balthazar was one of the few closest trusted friends Castiel had, being a beta angel, he had worked hard to get to the position he was at now. Castiel could relate, so he ended up befriending the angel, telling him everything, even his secret. But Balthazar hadn't minded like other angels would, the beta had never looked upon him with anything lesser then admiration. Which had always pleased Castiel to the highest, to know someone loved and desired him for _him_.

"Demons Balthazar. Make sure your men do not attack, they're coming to a meeting." Castiel said making Balthazar look worried.

"Why are demons coming..?" Balthazar asked seriously. Castiel truly didn have time for this, and tried to side step the angel to get out the door, but Balthazar blocked his way.

"Balthazar..." Castiel said warningly, sighing in irritation when the angel glared.

"What's going on?" Bakthazar asked, his voice holding no room for argumament.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over." Castiel said dismissively, trying to get around the angel again.

"Actually, everything is my concern love, now tell me what is going on." The angel demanded making Castiel step back in anger.

"You swear yourself to secrecy?" Castiel asked quietly looking down.

The angel scoffed.

"When have I ever betrayed you Cassie?" Balthazar asked cupping his face and tilting it upwards so Castiel could make eye contact.

"Never." Castiel admitted.

"Exactly." The blond angel replied instantly, smiling widely, his blue eyes shining with pride.

Castiel sighed, a moment of silence took place before Castiel spoke again, giving in.

"They want me..." Castiel breathed looking up earnestly.

"What?" Balthazar asked with a furrowed brow, his eyes laced with worry.

"Balthazar, you have to promise me something." Castiel said cupping the other angels face between his soft hands. The angel looked surprised and now even more worried, his wings flapping in alert and confusion.

"Promise me if I leave...you will be the one to take my throne." Castiel said breathlessly, his voice sounding weak.

"Wait, Cassie...you're leaving? Who wants you?" Balthazar asked, demanding answers.

Castiel just shook his head.

"I'll explain everything...I just need you to promise me whatever action I choose to take...you'll be behind me." Castiel said studying the other angels face for any sign of disagreement.

The beta just stared before blinking slowly, licking his lips quickly before looking down and giving a curt nod.

Castiel felt relief fill him, nodding in satisfaction before he let go of the other angel and walked around him, exiting the room. This time, Balthazar didn't make an attempt to stop him.


	3. Meeting

Castiel waited in the dining room, the long table with the fine blood red satin table cloth was set as he waited alone at it. Servants stood silently at the corners of the room, two guards guarding the double doors in silence as well. It was so quiet in the room that all Castiel could hear was his own breathing. That was, until the doors opened and someone walked in. He looked up seeing it was only Balthazar entering looking grim and exhausted as ever.

Which just added to Castiel's anxiety seeing his usually care free joyful friend looking that way. Castiel watched another younger knight, _Samandriel_ he believed he was called, follow Balthazar into the room.

After them, that was when the demons started coming in.

Not many, maybe five in all, four of which were guards based on how much body armor they wore. Castiel tensed on principle, watching as they all stood around the room. The smell wasn't bad...it was just different. It had been years since he had smelt the scent of a demon.

And then _he_ walked in. Castiel felt his heart clench, seeing the demon that he feared in his deepest nightmares. Castiel recognized him instantly. The sun kissed skin which took Castiel's breath away, the dirty blond hair, the electric green feral eyes. Everything signifying perfection. The demon he had met in the garden ten years ago. The son of the King. The one he would be expected to bare the heir of. The demon's name rang through his head like a distant bell.

The scent was stronger and more promentant then any smell Castiel had ever smelt before. It was so strong that it made him feel dizzy with pleasure...the wildness in it made Castiel's heartbeat raise as if he was having a heart attack.

Castiel swallowed hard when Dean's eyes landed on him, those large green orbs making Castiel's feathers stand on end. Dean was bigger, not the little demon boy in the garden he had met all those years ago. His muscles were larger, that was for sure. Having a larger build probably made him much more stronger, being an alpha and all. His long deep red devils tail was raised in dominance, making Castiel's wings twitch in competition.

Castiel felt threatened just from having demons in the room, but he didn't let this on to the guards. He was here to negotiate terms. Not fight.

Castiel didn't say anything. Just gestured to the seat at the other end of the table. It only surprised him when Dean smirked..._that smug smirk..._that made Castiel look away in irritation, his hands clenching into fist under the table.

Castiel disliked demons in general, but when this particular one always looked at him smiling like he knew something Castiel didn't, Castiel wanted nothing more but to put a fist into his face. _  
_

Castiel bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything, making sure he didn't cause any more trouble then he was in already. The demon sat down at the other end of the long table, still smirking like it was a bloody joy to be here.

Castiel glanced at Balthazar, giving a curt nod to signify his consent to leave and close the doors behind him. Balthazar looked hesitant, but he complied. Dean gave the signal to call his guards off too, and they all left together in a large group. Once the doors were closed, and it was just Dean and himself in the room, the demon looked around in confusion, obviously looking for Lucifer.

A short silence took place before Castiel broke it with the first three words.

"He's not here." Castiel said cautiously, reaching for his whine in the thin whine glass on the table. Dean looked up, his green eyes wide with shock and confusion.

There was another silence as Castiel drank before he continued.

"I've been ruling for five years ago." Castiel explained. Sipping his whine again casually. Dean just gave a blank stare to this, which was not the reaction Castiel had been expecting.

"But aren't you a-" The demon started but Castiel cut him off.

"An omega?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at that and Castiel scoffed placing his glass down carefully back onto the surface of the table.

"It matters not. I still have the authority to rule. It's in my blood." Castiel said simply.

Another pregnant pause took place before the demon spoke again, this time shifting in his seat.

"How did he die?"

Castiel looked up when the Prince spoke, he hadn't expected the rougher voice that made his feathers stand on end.

There was a moment before Castiel decided to answer, hesitating greatly to share such information with a demon.

"Pestilence." Castiel said softly, not breaking the stare he had with Dean, those green eyes mocking him.

"As a matter of fact you would have already known the vital information of Lucifer's death if you ever show up at the international exchange meetings." Castiel said in irritation, making Dean look away as if in defeat.

"Trust me sweetheart...I was dying to go but-"

"I'm not _sweetheart_, It's _Castiel, demon_." Castiel bit out between his teeth hissing.

Dean looked disappointed for a moment, his eyes sinking into his sockets and the natural glow of his skin dying down, confusing Castiel.

"You haven't changed." Dean stated sadly, making Castiel scoff.

"Why would I? After I read that agreement, all it proved was how truly low and sick your kind is." Castiel stated angrily.

Dean didn't say anything for a moment before he looked down.

"So you did read it." Dean replied, leaning back in his chair.

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Of course I read-"

"Then you know that was written by my father and your brother, not me, so don't make _me_ the bad guy here." Dean said, his voice cold like stone, making Castiel lean back in shock.

Castiel stared back as the demon just glared at him, as if this whole ordeal was his fault.

"Yes, it was signed by my brother when I was a minor. Now I am a mature adult. I make my own decisions, and that agreement was not signed by me, thus it is invalid." Castiel said smoothly, enjoying the twitch of anger he saw in the others eyes.

"If you enjoy acting like an adult so much, I will treat you as such. But what would your subjects say do if they found out who really was ruling them?" Dean asked bitterly.

Castiel felt his blood run cold and his hands go clammy. Dean wouldn't tell...would he? Of course he would, he was a selfish two faced monster with the face of beauty to lure in his prey. Casiel shook his head as he began to speak.

"I-"

"Do you really think that if any common angel in your kingdom found out you were a _bitch_, they would still be willing to die for you?" Dean asked, leaning over and taking a drink of his own whine.

"They-"

"No, of _course_ not. Your only fooling yourself when you say you are an adult little angel. Omegas don't mature. That's why we alphas make decisions for them in their best interest." Dean said the words as if they were practiced, which caused Castiel to tense all over and his wings puffed and raised in anger.

Castiel felt his breathing labor and become painful with each exhale for some reason.

"All you are worth is the children you bare. Anymore would be a lie. You can deceive your people and call yourself a King all you want, but Kings have knots, and you have a womb. You are no more mature then a mere child." The King finished leaving Castiel speechless. Castiel's omega side felt..._damaged_ by being scolded so roughly by an alpha, in a way he had only felt with Lucifer.

But Castiel had a feeling that this whole face was just a maske...a fluke. This demon wouldn't just lash out at him for no reason what so ever.

"You really want to put your kingdom through war?" Dean asked tilting his head, a common gesture that even Castiel himself did.

"No." Castiel mumbled looking down, not meeting those blazing green eyes. In moments Dean was next to him, crouching down so his face was two inches from his.

"I didn't hear you angel. You're gonna have to speak up." Dean said, just doing this to make Castiel get on edge. Castiel turned his face, glaring at the demon with the malicious grin.

"No." He said again, putting more force into the word. The grin on the demons face just grew, making Castiel look away to swallow deeply.

"You come live in our Kingdom until you bare a healthy heir from our bloodline, then you can come back and rule your kingdom in peace and we'll never bother you again." Dean said making Castiel look at him again and furrow his brow.

"How does that help you?" He asked curiously, not seeing the point of this.

"You will write your son off saying he was birthed by another omega, not yourself. This way he will rule your kingdom and we will be combined, but no one will know of your secret. You can go back to your life and be rid of this." Dean explained. Castiel studied the demons face as he talked, the freckles were not as prominent as they were when the demon was young...but God almighty they were still there.

Castiel thought about the situation. He did very much want his life back to normal and rid of these abominations, but that did not escape the fact that he would have to become...pregnant. With a demon none the less. Castiel wanted to say yes, saying yes would solve so many problems. A big one being war. But he just couldn't. He shook his head slowly, disagreeing with the demon.

"If your father and my brother wrote this, why are you so keen on carrying it out?" Castiel asked in confusion, crossing his hands over his lap.

The hopeful look in the demons eyes vanished and turned grim and bitter

"Do you know how easy it would be to kill you right now?" Dean asked, standing up now and making Castiel flinch at the threatening words.

"You won't...this meeting is under white flag." Castiel said matter of factly, reminding the demon of who he was and where he was. Dean's face was neutral now, his eyes distant.

The demon stepped back staring at him.

"You're trying to tell me what I can and can't do?" Dean asked, his voice quiet and threatening making Castiel shift in his chair.

"No, those are simply the rules of war and negotiation." Castiel said sighing deeply.

"Where's your father? He's probably better at this then you are." Castiel said dismissevly looking around for the King.

The demon just looked away shaking his head.

"You didn't answer my questi-"

"My father fell prey to an illness last year. He's dead now." Dean said quietly shocking Castiel out of his words.

There was a pause again, where Castiel just studied the table cloth in silence, thinking about what that meant.

"I'm sor-" Castiel started to look up and speak but he gasped in pain, his wings shooting up in alarm when Dean's nose was buried roughly into his neck, right over the artery, making Castiel's heart pound with adrenalin and fear. Castiel knew enough not to move, and could only mentally scold himself for calling his guards off. How could he ever trust a demon to hold up his end on a white flag meeting? His heart felt like it was being pressed on, making it uneasy to breath properly.

"You break your end, why not break mine? Why don't I just kill you right now?" Dean asked again in that darker being voice that made Castiel shiver.

Castiel swallowed deeply before replying, and scolding himself when he did. "I don't know...why don't you?" Castiel found himself asking, which was a very foolish statement on his part.

He felt the demon tense, Castiel stilled having an idea that would at least get him out of this alive.

"I promised him...I promised him on his deathbed I would complete what he started...I would unite our kingdoms...and you're going to help me." Dean said pressing light kisses to his neck, making Castiel tremble.

He slowly started to let his head lean back, his neck being more exposed due to the action, which was apart of the plan, making Dean go still.

The demon stood there for a long time, probably in shock at the act of submission, before he stepped back a foot, his tail raised and eyes totally black with lust. Castiel didn't move...even know it was his chance to escape, he was frozen.

He spread his wings out across the floor, showing the extreamly delicate downy undersides to those black eyes. Dean stared in shock before looking up at Castiel. Castiel could hardly breath because of how frightening this was. He had never shown this much submission to anyone...not even Lucifer.

What he hadn't suspected was the demon to turn away, shaking his head as he took out a piece of parchment from his robe. Castiel watched in silence, still breathing hard as the demon walked over to his left wing, reaching out a steady hand as he crouched down and grasped one of the long flight feathers, pulling and plucking it, making Castiel jump in his chair.

He glared at the demon, curling his wings into his sides for safety while the demon just watched.

"Still think I'm evil and dirty?" Dean asked, his tone laced flat. Castiel glared as the demon put the parchment down on the table and took out a portable ink well, opening it and dipping the quill into it to start writing.

Castiel was oblivious to how long he waited there, just watching the demon write, but when Dean was done, he gave the document (which was still damp with ink) to Castiel to read.

Castiel read it slowly and thoroughly, reading an agreement that only needed his signature to go into action.

One year it stated. One year of staying at the Perdition Kingdom with Dean and of he didn't bare an heir by that time, he would be allowed to go back to his kingdom, no pun intended.

Castiel could go back to his regular life and there was a possibility he could get through this without even getting pregnant. He read how he would be treated as a guest and would be taken care of as one too.

"What would I tell the kingdom?" Castiel asked curiously, his brow furrowed.

Dean just smirked.

"You're ill, and while you are recovering, an angel of your choice will take the throne in the meantime." Castiel bit his lip as Dean explained. It was risky, but not signing this document would put his kingdom in the danger of war. And that was not an option.

Castiel glanced up at Dean who had been studying him the whole time with those devastatingly gorgeous green eyes.

He exhaled sharply before looking back down at the parchment, before putting the quill to the paper and signing the document.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a little longer, in the other couple of chapters we are gonna have some fun! Lots of intensity and kinks! **


	4. Nothing

Castiel sat in the carriage as Dean exited, not even saying a word to him before he got out. Castiel just rubbed his face tiredly, his head buzzing from a massive migraine.

He didn't make any attemt to move, just wrapped his arms around himself as the realty of what he had done set in. He was now in the Perdition kingdom, the most terrifying place on Earth for an angel like himself to be in.

Castiel thought about the look on Balthazar's face when he told him he would be leaving for a year and he would have to take the throne until he returned.

He had made sure to make his leaving discrete, so every one of his subjects was probably in mourning since Balthazar had said he was sick and wouldn't be making an appearance any time soon.

His large wings were cramped from being shoved into a tiny space for hours, and did nothing to comfort him. It would probably be in his best interest to exit and stretch them out. He got up, ducking so he could crawl out into the brisk air, only regretting that he did afterwards.

Once he was out and his bare feet touched the cool cobblestone Castiel looked around the court yard he was in, only to see demons all around staring at him with wide black eyes. Castiel instantly flinched, stepping back in shock from seeing so many dark lifeless like black eyes on him.

Castiel had never felt different in the Holy Kingdom, he had always felt beautiful and respected since he had such large wings of which no other angel possesed. But here he felt...naked...different..._alien_.

Suddenly, someone was wrapping a white shawl over his shoulders and wings, covering him from the view of wandering black eyes. Castiel looked up, seeing Dean pull him close to his body as he led him to the castle entrance.

Once they were inside, away from the scrutiny, Dean undid the shawl, shucking it off of his shoulders so his wings were free. Castiel looked up with wide eyes when the demon pressed dry lips to his forehead, making him shy away instantly.

Dean didn't look surprised, just disappointed.

"Come on Cas, you gotta give me something to work with here." The demon said gently, making Castiel shiver as he stared at the floor. Castiel didn't know where the demon got the nick name, but he didn't like it.

All it did was bring bad terrible dark memories that Castiel only remembered in his deepest nightmares.

"I can't..." He whispered, feeling how the demon tensed next to him.

"Look, I know this is hard-" Dean started gently, cupping his face.

Castiel did not want to go through this talk right now. To he treated like a child after years of being treated otherwise. Yes, he was an omega. But he didn't need to be coddled like a hatchling.

"I'm tired." Castiel remarked, cutting the other King off. Dean's eyes mellowed with sympathy but Castiel just looked away. He didn't want the one who had out him here to pity him. It just made everything that much worst.

"Can you show me where I'll be staying?" Castiel asked impatiently, his wings fluttering.

Dean just rolled his eyes, sighing deeply before he jerked his head in a different direction, gesturing for him to follow. Dean started walking at a steady pace, Castiel was sure to not fall far behind, for it was a large castle and anyone could get lost.

They walked up winding stair cases and down corridors until they came to a large hefty door, double guarded. Castiel ignored the odd looks the demons gave him as they walked past them and entered the large spacious white room with fine furniture and a large bed, as well as a blazing fire place. The room looked very well decorated to please, definatly fit for a King. Castiel was only happy the demon knew how to treat guests. Dean closed the door and leaned up against it, making Castiel confused.

"We run a basic scedual here, you know. The usual maid comes in, you will eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with me and we'll start trying when your settled okay?" The demon asked, his tail curled around his leg giving away that the demon was nervous.

Castiel just nodded. The plan seemed basic and simple enough. When the demon didn't move or say anything Castiel became confused.

"Aren't you going to leave? It's getting late..." Castiel remarked walking over to the bed, feeling the smooth satiny comforter.

He looked up when the demon chucked though, that damn smirk back on his handsome face.

"Actually...this is my chamber too."

Castiel stared in shock at what the demon had said, his skin suddenly getting chilled until every hair stood on end.

"You expect me...to sleep with you?" He asked, hoping the demon realized how ridiculous this was.

"Trust me, I wouldn't do this to you if it wasn't completely necessary." Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

Castiel just glared at the demon not beliving this.

"But...it's the first night..." Castiel explained, shaking his head slowly.

When the demon didn't reply, Castiel tried again in desperation.

"I just spent three days in a carriage with you...I need a break." He said, trying to make the demon see reason.

"It's for your own safety...not a lot of my subjects are too fond of angels, and I don't wanna be responsible when someone slits your throat in your sleep." Dean hissed out, clearly getting irritated now. Castiel blinked and stepped back in shock.

He had forgotten for a moment exactly where he was. He reached up to his neck, feeling around the soft delicate flesh which protected his heart. Someone could rip it easily, killing him instantly on principle. His kingdom would never know what had happened to him, where he had gone. He would just be a past King, forgotten with time. He shook his head but felt someone touch his face, causing him to glance up and see Dean looking worried.

He came back to himself when Dean cupped the back of his head, holding his face to the crook in his neck. The demon smelt so wonderful, like woods and oil and old spice that it made Castiel's wings perk up.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Dean said softly, running a hand over his trembling wings. Castiel knew he wasn't lying though. It was true. Castiel was maybe the Kings guest, but he was still the enemy in the other demons eyes.

Castiel pulled away, earning a deep unsatisfied sigh from the demon. Castiel looked around the room, noticing that two maids were present making him blush and look at the floor.

He glanced up under his eyelashes when he heard Dean's feet shuffle, seeing the demon walk over and sit on the bed, shucking his boots off. Castiel watched a maid walk over helping Dean undress himself, unbuttoning his robes which fell off of his body like water before crawling further onto the bed. Castiel looked away, shy to stare at the other King's naked body, his wings pulled in close to his own body in seclusion.

He stepped back when the maid advanced on him, he was hardly ready to undress in front of the King never mind sleep in the same bed as him. Dean just smirked though, finding the whole situation hilarious.

Castiel glared when the demon maid stepped closer, causing him to step back and keep a distance.

The demon maid looked at her King in confusion and Dean just smiled as he got under the covers and comfortable, his back propped up by many pillows against the head board.

"You'll have to forgive him Ruby, he's a virgin." Dean said, clearly trying to mock him. Castiel turned around in defense when another maid started tugging off his clothes from behind. But, there was two maids and one of him, causing him to be outnumbered.

"Stop." He growled backing up, his wings raised and his feathers standing up in a furious manner, making him appear bigger. The demons didn't look intimidated though, just glanced at their King for direction.

"I want to do it myself." Castiel growled at Dean who was just watching the scene play out with half lidded eyes.

Dean looked at the maids, raising his hand and giving a simple gesture before they went back to the corners of the room, their heads bowed. Castiel stared at the demon King, his blood feeling like fire in his veins and his heart pounding in his ears as Dean just studied him.

He swallowed hard, preying silently for strength as the King got up and padded over to him. Castiel looked away, closeing his eyes when the demon touched his chest, letting him know he was there. Castiel couldn't help as the tears fell from his squeezed eyelids, dripping down his cheeks as the demon started unzipping his robes slowly, each inch causing his heart to clench that much tighter. Once he was totally unzipped, the robes fell leaving him just as bare as the demon infront of him was. His wings were shaking so much that it made Castiel feel a deep bone chill that made him feel cold. He slowly took stepped out of the robes which were circling his feet, his skin pricked now it was exposed to the cool air.

Castiel opened his eyes slowly, looking at the King who was watching him with wide bright green amazed eyes.

Castiel wrapped his arms around his body, staring at the ground in shame as he let his dignity be soiled.

Dean leaned in close, his lips just brushing his ear.

"Beautiful."

Castiel looked up with wide eyes when the demon spoke, his wings shaking still even know he had pulled them in at his sides.

Dean touched his skin, his touch feeling like fire against his milky skin as Dean ran his hand up over his arm. Castiel flapped his wings a bit in shock when Dean wrapped him in his arms, as if in embrace, burying his nose into his neck taking deep breaths like he was a drug.

Castiel trembled in the demons arms, his nerves so jumbled that he could feel the oil leak from his glands, soaking his feathers.

"Not tonight..." Dean whispered, running a hand through his thick dark hair and cradling his skull to the crook of his neck. Castiel felt relief disperse throughout his entire body. He didn't want to court tonight. He just wasn't ready. The demon moved him to the bed, laying him down and helped adjust his limbs so that he was comfortable before the King crawled into the bed with him, spooning behind him on his side. Castiel just tried to relax as the demon buried its face into his plush downy feathers, sniffing and scenting him out.

No one was aloud to touch anothers wings unless it was their mother or mate, and Dean was neither. So it took every ounce of will to not turn around and bit the bastards head off, but he found his self control. He could survive this year. He had survived Lucifer...he could survive this too.

And then everything would go back to normal. No war. No babies. _Nothing_.


End file.
